Holding Hands
by LScore
Summary: Zoro finds himself in the right bed room... With the wrong person. And what are they doing holding hands? Zorobin PWP


Zoro was lost.

But not physically lost.

For once.

He knew where he was. He was lying on the blue carpet in the boys' cabin, with a pink blanket spread over his torso, a few feet away from the beds. Normally, he'd be wondering why the hell he was lying on the carpet when there was a perfectly good bed a few feet away. Also, why his head was pounding so hard, why there was a foul taste in his mouth, and why the soft sunrise was so damn bright. But the hand he was holding, and the woman fast asleep beside him on the carpet drove those mundane questions out of his mind. She was the reason he was lost.

If Zoro had been a poetic man, or even a normal man, he'd have noted how the sunlight gently caressed Robin's face and cast her face in angelic relief. He'd notice that the thin strap of the black dress she'd been wearing last night had fallen down, exposing creamy soft skin, and the vulnerability of her sleeping face, and how she trusted him to sleep so deeply near him. Maybe he'd even be touched. Since he was Zoro, though, he noted that she was snoring silently. It was kind of cute.

Her smaller hand was dwarfed by his big, scarred one, loosely gripping hers. He'd been holding it in his sleep, although he wasn't sure why. It had calluses, but not calluses like he had. Hers were a reader's calluses, a writer's calluses, and a coffee drinker's callus on her little finger, from years of balancing a cup there. A lady's calluses, he supposed. A scholar's calluses. Just holding her hand like that made him feel big and clumsy in comparison.

He decided that there was no way that Robin was sleeping so easily beside him. It must be a dream. Zoro decided to go back to sleep and enjoy it while he could. He closed his eyes again, her hand still in his.

* * *

Robin knew exactly where she was and how she'd gotten there.

She just didn't know why.

For once.

She had a crystal clear memory of the previous night. She remembered the drinking contest, and she remembered playing dead to avoid an utterly sloshed Nami goading her into more drinking games. She remembered Sanji yelling at Zoro to help him get the ladies to bed, and she remembered Zoro picking her up. She remembered him tucking her in under the blue blanket. She just didn't remember why she was holding his hand, or why they'd ended up in the boy's cabin.

If Robin had been a romantic woman, or even a normal one, her heart might have fluttered a little at the lines of his handsome, battle-scarred face relaxing in sleep. She might've wanted to rest her head on his sexy, muscled chest and listen to the rumble of his chest, and she might've wanted to feather kisses down his jawline. She might have marveled at how his sleep was a true sleep, not the half sleep of a warrior in an unsafe place. Since she was Robin, though, she thought he might get a cold if he didn't cover his bare chest. It was kind of tempting.

His hand held hers ever so gently, like they were just holding on until she showed the slightest sign of wanting to let go. His palm was rough with the callus of years, and her sensitive palm could feel the faint scars on its surface. There years of practice written on his hands, she supposed. It made her feel soft and vulnerable in comparison, for all that she was older.

She gently lifted her hand out of his, preparing to extricate herself from the blankets and tiptoe out before anyone saw her. When she looked down at Zoro's defenseless upper body again, though, she had an idea for a good joke. After making a few arrangements, she settled back down to sleep some more. The carpet was rough against her bare skin.

* * *

"SANJIIIII!" The banging against the door made Zoro and Robin both start awake. They both held their breaths, as if by holding their breaths, they could stop time before the inevitable embarrassing moment.

"I'm right here, Luffy, hold your horses!" Sanji called from somewhere else on the ship. Luffy's footsteps faded away.

Zoro let his breath go, but then froze again when he noticed Robin... shift. At least he thought that was what the slinky, utterly erotic movement was called, when she simultaneously stretched and turned towards him, showing him the tops of the creamy mounds of her breasts. His brain wasn't working very well. It could only be sure that this wasn't a dream, and that she was still holding his hand.

Robin's lips curved in their usual secretive half-smile, but her eyes held more erotic satisfaction than any woman had a right to this early in the morning. She propped herself up on her other permanent arm. "Good morning, Zoro," She said.

"Mornin'," Zoro eyed her warily. This really must not be a dream then. If it was a dream, Robin would be doing a lot more than saying good morning.

"How are you feeling after last night?" She asked him, that damn half smile still playing around her lips.

He grunted. What exactly could he say? That he was confused as hell and couldn't remember anything beyond a really competitive drinking contest with Nami? Not just any kind of drinking contest, the one with Fisherman's Island alcohol, the ten times more potent than human wine alcohol? Man, he hoped she'd gotten too drunk to remember that she'd out-drunk him.

"Well, I hope it was as...," Robin hesitated as if she was looking for a word, then raked her langorous gaze over Zoro, and her smile got a little more smug, "stimulating for you as it was for me."

Zoro blinked. What the hell was she talking about? Wasn't she still wearing that little black thing from last night? Wasn't she under a different blanket?

"Of course, since we didn't use protection, I hope you take responsibility," She continued, casting her eyes down in a mockery of modesty.

 _Bzzzzzt._

That was the sound of his brain shorting out. He stared at her blankly, while he noticed that they were now under the same (admittedly fairly big) blue blanket, or that he didn't see the black straps of her dress, falling off or not. Something must have happened after... well, he had slept pretty soundly.

Dammit. Unprotected sex? On one hand, Zoro was mad at himself for being an idiot. On the other, he was mad at himself for not remembering what must have been heaven.

His brain didn't care about his hands. It was registering that Robin - sexy, cool, dangerous, archaeologist turned assassin turned pirate Robin - was lying naked under that blue blanket, that she'd be willing to go to bed with him, that it had been good, and that he didn't remember. Well, he could fix that.

As he'd been making up his mind, Robin was getting a little nervous. Maybe she'd taken the joke a bit far. Well, the absolutely blank look that was on his face right now was pretty funny. But it was going on for a little too long. She'd expected him to turn tomato red and jump away from her. Instead, he was just ... staring.

"Zoro...," She started to tell him the truth.

Zoro's brain had finally finished processing. He used one hand to throw off the blanket, and used the other hand that was holding hers to pull her on top of him, so they were lying flush on top of each other, clasped hands held in between their bodies.

Robin squeaked with surprise, slightly breathless as she landed, entirely naked, on top of his strong chest. She instinctively spread her legs to straddle him, and immediately turned bright red at the feeling of his hard arousal intimately cradled against her. She could feel the tips of her sensitive nipples brush his as she breathed out, sending zings of sexual energy straight to her core. But it was the intense, smoldering look in his eyes that turned her molten.

Zoro waited patiently (which wasn't easy because he could feel how soft her breasts were on top of him, and the heat radiating from her core), for her to object, to say no, to take it all back. When she didn't, and just stared back at him with a real, startled deer impression, he decided to just do it. She could slap him afterwards.

The only clue that Robin had to what was coming was a sudden tension in Zoro's torso. Then he used the hand that he was still holding and his considerable upper body strength to pull himself and electrified her by kissing her oh, so tenderly.

She didn't even notice that his lips were a little off center, or that they moved with rough, untutored skill. She noticed that his raw hunger burned at her lips and that she was answering his caresses with the same urgency. She felt him quiver a little, maybe from the strain of holding the awkward position under or maybe because he was trying to grind against her. That was sending delicious tingles running down her spine to her navel, especially when he adjusted himself to press against her hot button.

What in O'Hara's name was she doing? This was meant to be a joke, something to turn him that bright tomato red that she found so adorable. She, older, wiser, more experienced, was losing control of the situation to his hot, heady kisses. This could not be happening.

Who was moaning like... like that? It wasn't her, was it? She felt a feather light hand brush over the sensitive, bare line of her back, and moaned again. Oh God, it was her. Roronoa Zoro was making her, Nico Robin, moan. Time to even the score.

Zoro nearly lost his balance when Robin began to tentatively stroke her hand down his chest in teasing strokes at the same time she started to nibble at his lower lip. With every sweep, she brought her hand just a little lower, but he couldn't focus on that because the way she was kissing him, she was getting ready to eat up, and he wasn't sure he'd object.

She'd leaned back to get some room to play with his chest, and he discovered that room also gave him somewhere to explore. Experimentally, he palmed one of her heavy breasts in his hand and brushed a rough thumb pad over her taut nipple. She gasped in his mouth, which he supposed was a good thing, so he brushed her nipple again, rubbing slow circles around the perky caramel nub. She moaned, writhing against his chest. The movement turned his brain all the way off, and he started acting on instinct.

He let go of his new favourite toy, used the hand that wasn't holding hers to brace her, and flipped her around, so she was on the bottom now. He shifted the hand he held so that he could pin it against the carpet above her head. She squeaked in protest as her head bumped against the carpet, but moaned as his mouth trailed hot kisses down her neck. His free hand slipped down her back to grab her butt and balance himself. This left him without hands to torment her with, and she still had a hand free. He decided to use his mouth. If it could handle a sword, it could handle a nipple. Besides, he wanted to see if her skin tasted as creamy as sit looked.

Robin almost shrieked, the sensation was so intense. She arched herself up even more into his mouth as he switched sides, muffling her louder moans with the knuckle of her free hand. Eventually, she used the hand to pull him up so she could kiss him again. As she proceeded to blow his mind by hungrily nibbling at his lips, her fingers slipped down from his shoulder to his chest to play with the flat disk there.

Zoro wasn't prepared for the sensual shock of having her toy with his nipple. He collapsed onto her as well, panting heavily, and Robin moaned as she felt his hardness grind against her once again. God, she wanted to feel it against her, bare skin to bare skin. She reached down to pull his pants off -

They both realized the problem at the same time. Zoro had been mindlessly reaching for the barrier between the bare skin as well.

Carefully, needing every last scrap of his iron control, Zoro levered himself off Robin so that he was still hovering over her, but all he was touching was her hand. He knew if she really wanted to get away from him, she only had to use her Devil Fruit power, but holding her down like this gave him a semblance of control. He wasn't ready to let her go yet. He studied her face, which had gone from hot, melting arousal to cool, dispassionate blankness in a blink of an eye. He could be kind of piqued that she could do it so quickly, but he was more curious about why he was still wearing pants if they had just had hot, impregnating sex.

They stared at each other without words for several long seconds, molten chocolate reflected in steaming coffee. Neither of them wanted to say it, to ask or to admit, for fear it would break the sensual spell they'd become entangled in. There was a choice here. Either Robin could tell the truth, and this would stop, or Zoro could kick off his pants and they could continue down this dangerous road.

Robin opened her mouth.

Zoro swooped down to cover it, and kissed her hard. This was more demanding, more rough this time around, but there was an underlying uncertainty that made Robin understand what he was asking with this kiss. So she answered him as best she knew how, touch for touch, kiss for kiss, urgency for urgency. She arched her body into his and locked her ankles around his hips, pushing his pants further down and drew him closer, urging him on.

Zoro made himself pull back from the intoxicating kisses (Robin tasted like coffee flavoured sake), and looked into her passion glazed eyes again. As scared as he was of the answer, he knew he had to ask. "Are you sure?"

Robin caught her breath at the emotion, the vulnerability, the trust in his voice. She smiled. "Yes."

Suddenly she felt herself quickly being turned right side up as Zoro used his free hand and his toes to push them up right. She felt them move a couple feet and her bare back push against the rough boards of the cabin wall, and winced a little when she felt him jostle her roughly. Why was he still holding her hand? And what was he doing with the other one.

Zoro was starting to lose patience with his pants. He was seriously contemplating cutting his legs off so he could get them off, but his swords were too far away. Dammit, why were pants so hard to take off with one hand? He was about to move them again to get to his swords, but Robin spotted what he was doing and put a hand on his shoulder. Her smile turned wicked as she breathed in his ear. "Dos Fleurs: remove."

* * *

Afterwards, they collapsed onto the floor near the blue blanket, both exhausted from their exertions. Zoro winced as he felt how rough the carpet was, and pulled Robin on top of him to protect her delicate skin. Robin smiled sleepily at him, from where she was using his shoulder as a pillow, her feet dangling past his. He'd be embarrassed if anyone caught them like this, but for now, she fit, so she stayed.

They stayed like that for long moments, neither saying anything, until she reached down and took his hand in hers again. He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't object, so she held it close to her heart and closed her eyes again. His stayed open, watching the top of her head.

They were silent for even longer moments. Robin was dozing in warm contentedness against Zoro's strength, when he finally broke the silence.

"Practical joke?" He asked

"Mhmm," She murmured.

"Hrmph," He grunted. He didn't say anything else, but Robin felt him begin to play with the ends of her hair with his free hand. She took that as a sign that he was okay with the results.

With any other man, with any other woman, they'd have a long conversation about where they were going and what this meant for their relationship. With Zoro and Robin, however, they knew. They were crewmates and friends before they were lovers. They'd explore this slowly, and see where it lead them. For now, though, this peace was enough.

"So what happened?" Zoro asked idly, as if he didn't really care. He didn't, considering the results, but he was a little curious.

"Mmm?" Robin peered up at him. He nodded his chin at the bunk beds meant for the male members of the crew and all the general paraphernalia that indicated that guys lived here.

"Oh that," She yawned and made a small gesture with her fingers. Her devil fruit powers made arms sprout on the ground to grab and move the blanket over to cover them both.

"Yes that. You don't make a habit of sleeping in the Men's Dorm, do you? And where is everyone else?" He retorted, annoyed by her blasé and more than a little worried about the gaps in his memory.

"They're all sleeping off a massive drinking binge on the deck. Well, for Chopper and Brooke, it's a milk drinking binge, but the result is the same, ufufu," Robin laughed a little in remembering.

"So why are we in here then?" Zoro persisted.

"Well, after you lost that drinking contest with Nami -"

"Bull shit! There's no way I lost!"

"Well, she drank one more bottle than you last night, but she passed out right afterwards, so she might not remember to collect on your bet. I was pretending to have passed out so she'd stop trying to make me drink," Robin explained. "Anyways, since you and Sanji were the only ones awake by then, Sanji picked Nami up to go to our rooms and told you to pick me up as well."

"I must have been really drunk if I was listening to that shitty water monkey," Zoro muttered under his breath.

Robin glanced at him and smiled. "Anyways, you did, but you got lost on the way to our room and ended up in here. By then, you'd passed out, and I really had drunk a little too much, so I thought we'd be fine here until morning. Knowing Luffy and them, they'll go for the kitchen first anyways, and Nami won't be awake until Noon." Or later, if she had gotten lucky.

"Hmph," Zoro grumped, but he shifted her to lie more comfortably in place.

"You get lost too easily," Robin teased him.

"I do not!" He started to protest, blushing again, but stopped when she put a finger to his lips and smiled up at him.

"So long as I hold onto this," She lifted their linked fingers and let them fall against his heart. "You won't get lost again." She nestled comfortably against the hollow of his shoulder.

Zoro was glad she wasn't looking at him now. His face felt too warm. He just curved an arm around her, cuddled her in close, and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Ta-dah! My first lemon. Oh man, this took way longer and way too much alcohol to finish. Lemon Romance might take longer than expected. Well, it's done, and if you don't mind, I'm just going to hide the pitchforks. I was actually inspired by a drama called Master's Sun, and that scene where the girl ends up sleeping with the guy while holding his hand for... reasons (it's a great drama). As much as I love Sanami, I just couldn't see Sanji being as... rough with Nami as I think the hand holding required, and I liked the Zorobin angle better (and the play on Zoro getting lost a lot). The version on AO3 is more explicit than the version (although both are PWP), so go for whichever floats your boat (Same name, same author on both sites, as always).

I feel like this might confuse people because my other one shot is Frobin. Oh well. I like both these pairings for different reasons, and it depends on the scenario and my mood. I am plotting a few AU things though, so we'll see how it goes.

Let me know what you think (but please be gentle, this was me popping my lemon/lemonish cherry)!


End file.
